Crossove:Sakuraharry Potter
by Hermi-Black
Summary: sakura,shaora y eriol viajan a hogwarts para descubri algo nuevo
1. La historia

Crossover de harry Potter y Card captor Sakura

Capitulo 1 = Como todo inicia

-Hoeee¡¡¡¡¡ me volví a quedar dormida ,Porque no me despertaste Kero

-te estuve hablando pero nada

-pero ...

-Hola papa ...... Adiós papá

Hola soy sakura Kinomoto tengo 15 años y Hoy inicio mi 3 año en secundaria,  Mi hermano se fue a Seúl para su año de practica , Tomoyo Mi mejor amiga se mudo a odaiba por trabajo de su mama , Shaoran regreso de China pero.... todavía no le he dicho nada  de lo que siento por el ,y eriol no le he hablado mucho. 

Llega a un edificio muy  alto   al cual entraban varios alumnos

-Shaoran , shaoran hola

-Hola sakura

Entraron al edificio y pasaron al auditorio.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo ciclo escolar y bienvenidos a los nuevos alumnos-dijo el profesor hayamaru – espero que disfruten su ciclo escolar  , ahora pueden pasar a sus salon 

-Y como te fue en tu viaje a china

-muy bien

- y como esta Mei-ling

-bien según ella ya tiene novio

-Jaja

Entraron al salón y pasaron a sus lugares poco después entro el profesor Auyama  su coordinado

-Buenos días alumnos bienvenidos a un nuevo año , me enorgullece presentarles a un nuevo alumnos que ah venidos de Inglaterra el es Eriol Hiragizawa

Al escuchar esto sakura y shaoran voltiaron al instante exacto era  eriol el que havia conocido antes ,fue una gran sorpresa el verlo de nuevo ....Ya en el receso

-Eriol que buebno que volviste sucede algo

-si eso me temo

-Que es lom que pasa?-pregunto shaoran

-Hogwarts esta en peligro y necesito de su ayuda

-Hogwarts??-pregunto sakura voltiando a ver a shaoran el cual estaba con cara de asombro

-que es lo que a ocurrido?-pregunto este

-Voldemort ... ha vuelto

-Voldemort ??-volvió a preguntar sakura la cual al ver la cara de shaoran se asusto-que significa eso?

-Hogwarts es una escuela de magia de Inglaterra  en ella estudio todo lo que sabia el mago Clow y muy famosa e importante... –dijo shaoran

 - y ahora Dumbledore el director de la escuela –lo interrumpió eriol - me a pedido que vaya junto con la dueña del poder del Clow (las cartas) y otros acompañantes

-ohh ya veo pero quien es voldemort

-es un mago mas perverso de Inglaterra mata sion piedad alparecer lo habían matado pero ... este verano reencarno.

-Cuenta conmigo

-tb conmigo

-Pero y Kero ??

-puede ir para ayudarnos

-y cuando devemos de estar aya

-Para pasado mañana si es posible

-ok no importa

Mientras tanto  a muchos Kilómetros de Japón ocurria algo.

-Sasha Grint,  tu recibiste una carta para  el colegio hogwarts verdad?

-Si que se le ofrece

- necesito tu ayuda,  un pequeño trabajito que tendrá  recompensa.....


	2. La misión Nuevos amigos y un destino de...

2 capitulo: La misión Nuevos amigos y un destino desconosido

Ya en casa sakura le contó a Kero estaba muy nerviosa y pensativa 

-Ya veo 

-Mañana partimos , eriol me dijo que no empacara nada

-Sakura esta va hacer algo muy difícil estas segura que puedes

-Si, no importa, no estoy sola

En eso suena el teléfono

-Bueno

-Hola sakura 

-Quien habla

-Tomoyo , no me reconociste

-Hola tomoyo perdona es que estoy muy preocupada

-Que pasa?

-Es que.....-Sakura le contó todo a tomoyo-Y mañana parto a Inglaterra

-Oh ya veo , que lastima que no puedo ir para grabarte

-de todos modos no podrías ir, como no tienes magia no puedes entrar al castillo

-Ahhhh y cambiando de tema que ha sucedido contigo y Shaoran

-este....-Se sonroja-pues nada

-Como que nada

-si nada

-y el no te a dicho nada

-no tampoco

-Mmmm bueno espero que les vaya muy bien y me saludas a eriol

-o.k bye 

-bye

Ala mañana siguiente los 3 se dirigieron al aeropuerto de donde partieron a Inglaterra Ya en el avión sakura se sentía muy nerviosa

-Nerviosa-pregunto shaoran

-Un poco

-No se preocupen no tardara

Cuando llegaron los 2 siguieron a eriol ala estación del tren donde pasaron por el anden 9 ¾ para abordar el tren a hjogwarts era inicio de clases tb y muchos jóvenes estaban ya en el tren subieron al primer vagón pero ya estaba lleno pasaron al sigiente y tb hasta que en el tercero encontraron a 3 chicos , 2 chicos uno de cabello color azabache con gafas , y el otro pelirrojo de nariz larga y pecosa y un chica de cabello castaño un poco alborotado

-Disculpen podemos pasar-pregunto sakura

-si pasen –respondió el chico de gafas

-Gracias-dijo entrando seguida de eriol y shaoran

-Son alumnos de intercambio 

-Este....

-si -contesto eriol firmemente

-Soy Harry Potter mucho gusto-dijo el chico de gafas

-Yo Hermione granger

-Ron Weasley-dijo el ultimo chico

-Hola soy sakura Kinomoto 

-Shaoran Lee

-Eriol Hiragizawa

-Y de donde son

-De Japón-dijeron al unison shaoran y sakura

-vaya que padre

-Que padre que? Potter

-Malfoy que haces aquí

En la puerta había un joven de tez pálida seguido de otros 2 muy robustos, el chico güerito se le quedo viendo fijamente a sakura

-Ustedes son de intercambio verdad

-Si

-soy Draco, Draco Malfoy y tu linda?

-Sa ...sakura –dijo un poco nerviosa 

-si quieres te puedo enseñar el tren-dijo agarrándola de la mano

-este .... no gracias

-tu ven..no te pogas nerviosa

-malfoy te ha dicho que no-Dijo hermione que ya no tina una cara tierna pero Malfoy la ignoro

-Ven dame la mano-dijo tomándole la mano en eso sakura sintió un frio y algo que la impulso a pararse 

shaoran no soporto mas y salio tras de ellos que ya estaba afura de un momento a otro este saco su espada y la dirigí a la espada de Malfoy

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi CHICA entiendes o si no...- 

-O si no que ... que clase de magia usan donde van ustedes- dijo alejándose con cuidado

Cuando regreso sakura ya estaba sonrojada por lo que había dicho Shaoran al igual que los otros eriol era el unico que tenia cara como si lo que hubiera hecho shaora fuera algo natural

-Que clase de magia practican ustedes-pregunto ron ansioso por una respuesta

-este ... mmm- shaoran no sabia que decir mientras su espada regresaba a su estado normal

-Por primera ves no se que tipo de magia practican-dijo hermione sorprendida

-Seria muy difícil de explicar-dijo sakura

El tiempo paso hasta que se decidieron cambiar hermione y sakura salieron u rato en lo que los chicos se cambiaban

-Su turno-Dijo harry sdaliondo con el uniforme puesto al igual que los demas sakura no supo de donde salieron los trajes que traian eriol y shaoran si lo unico que había traido era una maleta con pertenencias personales

-tu baúl es el que esta en medio de los nuestros -dijo eriol

Entraron y sakura busco su famoso baúl encontró tres separados d lose que habían dejado los otros chicos y tal como dijo eriol el suyo era el de en medio .Lo abrio y había un uniforme a sus medidas y muchas cosas mas. 

-Hey Hermione que hago el mio no trai corbata

-Tal ves porque no han sido escogidos en alguna casa

-ah ok-Dijo aunque nop entendia muy bien 

Abrieron la puerta y entraron los chicos

-ahora si que era lo que me decias de las casa hermione

-Lo que pasa esque Hogwarts esta dividida en 4 casa Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, y Slytherin....

-y en que casa están ustedes

-En gryffindor

-El chico que Entro hace rato donde esta

-En slytherin la peor casa

El tren arrivo y los amigos se separaropn Eriol, sakura y shaoran para ir con la profesora Mcgonagall


	3. La llegada a hogwarts

3= Capitulo :La llegada a Hogwarts

El tren arrivo y los amigos se separaropn Eriol, sakura y shaoran se dirijieron con la profesora Mcgonagall

-Profesora Mcgonagall

-Si

-Somos los alumnos que elñ profesor Dumbledore esperaba

La prpfesora los moro y se sorporendio al ver que eran solo chicos de 15 años

-Los esbamos espeando acompáñenme

la siguieronb a una caroza especial todos estuvieron en silencio hasta que Eriol Pregunto

-Profesora disculpe nosave parta que nos quiere el profesor Dumbledore

-No se exactamente pero es relacionado con el que no debe ser nombrado

Cunado llegaron ello los dejo con un oprofesopr de cabello obscuro relamido y ojos negros

-Yop tengo que atender la selección los dejo con el profesor snape 

-Esta bien profesora

El profesor los llebo a un despacho, esperaron por un momento Nadie decía nada . Unos minutos después entro a la sala un hombre ansiano de largas barbas , nariz puntiaguda y lentes de media luna.

-Buenas noches-dijo al entrar

-Buenas noches- contestaron al unison

-Gracias profesor puede retirarse-Le dijo al profesor snape

-Los he llamado para que me ayuden 

-Que es lo que pasa profersor....

-Disculpen bno me he presentado soy Albus dumbledore ustedes sui no me equiboco son Eriol Hiragizawa, sakura Kionomoto y Shaoran Lee Verdad?-Los tres afirmaron-....Los he llamado para qué me ayuden comno ya te explique Hiragizawa Voldemort ha vuelto y va tyras un estudiande te nuestro colegio...... harry Potter.-Sakura se sorprendio era el chico del vagon- se que ustedes posen magia diferente y superior ala que un alumnos de su edad pueda tener, su trabajo será proteger a Potter y el colegio para que no los descubran y pasen desapercibido se harán pasar por alumnos del colegio de quinto curso Pero antes seran selccionados como cualquier otros alumno.

Los condicio a un pasadiso del cual salieron al grna comedor donde estaban por terminar la selección. Pasaron a la mesa donde estaban al parecer Los profesores cuando la selñeccion termino el profesor dumbledore se levanto para dar su rutinario discurso, presento a la nueva maestra de defensas contra las artes obscuras Analie Ford y al final añadio.

-... Y me enorgullece presentar a trews nuevos alumnos de intercambio de Japón que cursaran el 5º grado -Hubo varios vitorreos-Ahora pasarasn a ser seleccionados

Losa 3 pasaron al frentre y esperaron ser nombrados

-Hiragizawa, eriol-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall

Eriol paso y se sento en el banco se puso el sombrero mohoso 

Mmmm una mente muy abierta paresida a una que ya ha estado antes dijo una voz en la mente de Eriol Clow?? si contesto eriol Vaya si eres tu entonses aré lo mismo que la ves pasada que sea Gryffindor grito

Hubo muchios vitoreos mientras que eriol se dirigia a la mesa de Gryffindor

-Kinomoto, Sakura

Sakura se sento nervioisa en el banco y espero a que sucediera algo

Vaya vaya, una mente muy poderosa dijo una voz en su mente , sakuira se sorprende no temas solo veo tu mente, posees mucha magia valor y ala ves inocencia , Ya se donde te pondre Gryffindor gritop de nuevo el sombrero

Tb Hubo muchos vitoreos sakura se dirigio a la mesa de Gryffindor , Des pues fue el turno de lee que tb estuvo en gryffindor. Ya en la mesa

-Bienvenidos soy katie bell la prefecta de gryffindor

-Gracias

-Muchas felicidades- dijeron harry , hermione, y ro al unison

-Me muero de hambre-Dijo sakura- espero que pronto ah..- frente a ella avia aperecido un bonche de comida de todo tipo

Shaoran tb se sorprenmdio pero alparecer eriol lo tomop con naturalidad, tiempo después empezó a suirgi una pequeña platica

-Es raro que todavía no se paresca nick casi decapitado parta darle la bienvenida a los de 1 – dijo ron 

-Quien es nick casi decapitado –pregunto sakura

-Ah es el fantasma de gryffindor-dijo hermione con tranquilidad

-Fa- Fa- Fantasme a qui hay fantasmas –Dijo sakura erisada

-Si pero no te preocupes no hacen nada

-Si - si pe- p- pero

En eso aparecio enfrente de ella el famoso Nick y al imstante sakura pego el grito

-Hola, ustedes son los alumnos de intercambio me imagina

-Si contesto eriol

-Mmmm te me haces conocido-dijo a eriol- algun familiar tuyo había estado antes aquí

-Si un pariente muy lejano

-Sabe ... y tu chica que te pasa – dijo a sakura que estaba tensa

-Yo no nada ,no pasa nada

-Biueno sean bienvenidos a Gryffindor me retiro Peeves esta haciendo de las suya tengo que aplacarlo

-Cu- cu- cuantos fa-fa-fantasmas hay a-a-aquí

-Mmmm pues hay varios como unos 15 – 20

-Queeeee!!!! Tantos no creo que pueda soportar

La cena acabo y toddos se dirigieron a los dormitorios sakura aun tenia el susto de los fantasmas pero pensó si iba a estar ahí todo un año tendias que afrontar ese miedo que tenia.Por fin llegaron a retrato de una señora gorda de vestido rosa Katie bell separo enfrente de esta y dijo claramente rana de chocolate sakura no entendio que quería decir eso pero después de decir estas palabras elñ cuador se hizo a un lado y dejo ver una sale comoda entraron la habitación estaba decorada de colores rojo y amarillo los coloeres del gryffindor y lucua acogedora 

-Muy bien las chicas de este laso y los chicos de este Hermione muéstrale su habtacios a sakura y harry tu a los otros 2 chicos

Hermione condujo a Sakura a una habiatacio que tenia un letro que claramnte decía 5º Grado entraron y solo había 4 camas la se hermione otras 2 chicas : Parvati patil y lavender Brow y la suya se acerco y vio que todo ya estaba ahí incluyendo la maleta que ella había tllevado se quedo mirando un rto y después algo le vino a la mente...

-Kero¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Kero? Que es Kero?- Pregunto Hermione

-Vcomo se me pudo olvidar tanto tiempo esperi que este vivo- hermione solo la vei con cara soependida 

Cuando por fin pudo abri la maleta encontró a Kero dormido bajo las emvoltiras de los chocolates envinados que le había comprado

-Kero como te pudiste dormir ¡!!!!!!!!

-Mmmm que pasa – al momento de que Kero se levanto hermione Ahogo un grito

-Que dem... es eso

-Yo puedo explicarte hermione esta es es es como mi mascota pero es una especie magica que puede hablar

_ Hola mucho gusto soy Kerberus tb conocido como Kero

-hola

Hermione no comprtendia nada pero se quedo callada despoues, saskura y Kero empesaron a discutir sobre lo que dumbledore les había dicho Hermione lo escuchaba no muy atenta ya que se estaba quedando doremida pero cuando escucho....

-...Según esto es de voldemort de quien lo devemos proteger....

-Oh yave sakura tragiste las cartas

-si, aquí estab - dijo enseñándole el libro sakura

-ok

-Mañana iniciao clases y estoy nerviosa nunca antes había tenidos una clase magica

-Va ser muiuy facil vas a ver sakurita

-Escucho voses escondete

-Ok buenas noches 

-buenas noches

habían entrado Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown sus otras compañeras de dormitorio

-Hola tu eres sakura verdad?

-si mucho gusto

-Bienvenida a gryffindor esperamos disfrutes tu estancia

-gracias, y buenas noches

- Buenas noches- contestaron al unisos

Sakura se durmió alegre por estar en el sitio donde clow había aprendido todo pero nerviosa ala ves por la gran responsabilidad que tenían eriol, shaoran y ella.

^^Disculpen mis tantas faltas de ortografia^^


	4. El primer dia de clases

4 Capitulo = El primer día de clases en Hogwarts  
  
Al día siguiente sakura se despertó temprano (raro en ella) se vistió y bajo con Hermione y Kero a desayunar.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo a los chicos que ya estaban hay -Buenos días -Oh vaya el mocoso tb vino- dijo Kero saliendo de la mochila de Sakura al verlo Harry y ron pusieron ojos de what?? Al verlo-...Eriol Mucho gusto en volver a verte -Hola Kerberus - Hola mucho gusto ustedes han de ser amigos de Hermione y sakura verdad? -Si- dijo Harry -Aja-dijo ron -Y se puede saber sus nombres -Ron weasley -Harry Potter -Oh Potter mucho gusto a los dos soy Kerberus tb comnocido como Kero el guardiande de las cartas -Cartas cuales cartas? -Es.. este luego les decimos oigan y aque horas inician las clasas -A , las 9  
  
Des pues de que terminaron de comer fueron a areglar sus cosas para su primer día de clases , a primera hora les tocaba transformaciones.  
  
-Shaoran esperame -Le contaste a Kero todo -si, y me prometió que no iba a decir nada en frente de otros estudiantes , tal ves almenos de otras casa y cuantoa a harry , ron y Hermione no creo que hayta problema -ok bueno ahirita vengo -Si estabienm - dijo subiendo al dormitorio.  
  
Iniciaropn las clases al parecer sakura no era la unica que estaba nerviosa pues shaoran tampoco sabia usar muy bien la varita  
  
-Es muy facil mira bien-dijo Hermione enseñándole a sakura como utilizarla -Esto es peor que matemáticas -Ja,ja  
  
No todo estuvo tan mal ya que des pues de un tiempo pudo transformar la lámpara en una tortuga sin que al tocarla se le prendiera la cabeza  
  
Después tubieron pociones con los de slytherin y ahí fue donde todo empero  
  
-.....Muy bien ahora todos inicien ha hacer sus pociones aquel que cometa cualquier error será castigado gravemente....y esto afectara gravemente sus calificaciones de sus timos  
  
Sakura se distinguía por su habilidad en Química pero no creeria que fuera igual  
  
-Tienes un poco de problemas-le dijo Malfoy -No , gracias shaoran me esta ayudando -mmmm -Pasa algo dijo este -No nada solo que Malfoy ya se iba -ok-dijo sonriéndole  
  
des pues de que se fue  
  
-Cual es el veneno de Hipogrifo -Creo que este-le dijo shaoran dándole un frasco con un liquido amarillo biscoso -No, no eso es Moco de dragon-dijo harry previniéndolos- este es el veneno -gracias, al parecer Eriol no tiene ningún problema - si -Eriol puedes venir un poco -que pasa ? -Por favor ayudanos tantito al parecer tu no tines noingun problema -Es muy facil solo.... -No se puede pedirayudar a sus compañeron señorita Kinomoto -Lo siento profesor -10 puntos menos para gryffindor -10 se me hace injusto solo por pedir ayuda en algo que casi nunca había practicado-dijoi sakura enojada -sakura cayate es peor -es mejor que se calle , el profesor dumbledore me a contado su caso y el hecho de tener un poco mas de magia que la de compañeros no le da permiso de hacer lo que quiera -Si , pero....- prefirió callar que hacer que su ira aumentara  
  
Ya en la comida  
  
-Calmate sakura -Si , pero es que uggghg -Que pasa haber cuentame kinomoto como es eso de que tienes un poco mas de magia que todos nosotros-dijo Malfoy hacercamdoce sakura -callate no estoy de humor-dijo sakura casi gritándole - Mira sangre sucia a mi nadie me habla de ese modo -Como te atreves-dice eriol apuntándolo con su varita -Sakura no es ninguna Hija de Muggle?-Dijo shaoran  
  
Sakura no comprendía lo que significaba eso pero lo que era harry, ron , hermione , shaoran y Eriol estaban bastante enojados  
  
-Mju No me dan miedo sus amnasas... y tu no hagas tu acto ridículo de nuevo-dijo retirándose -que paso que significa eso? -sakura tus padres poseen magia -Este... pues.... si Perro qe significa eso ¿ -es la pero ofensa que te pueden decir es como decir que estas podrida por ser de familia Muggle - oh pero mi papap posee magia y mi hermano tb - Si se puede preguntar que significa eso de que poseen magia mas poderosa que nosotros -Este... pues -Jaja... Mmmmm pues.... ahora no se los podemos decir  
  
La peor clase mucho aun que Pociones era Historia de la magia, Ni sakura y shaoran comprendían nada de lo que el profesor les decía y sakura no se concentraba muy bien por el hecho de que el profesor Binns era un fantasma.  
  
-Te encuentras bien - le pregunto shaoran -Si..., si.. estoy bien  
  
Ya en la cena sakura bajo a Kero para que comiera algo todos lo miraron cuándo inicio a comer pero después lo dejaron era lógico que pensaban que era una criatura mágica. 


End file.
